Unimaginable Truth
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Demi tercapainya tujuanku, aku akan melakukan apapun ternasuk bergabung dengan The League of Villains. Dunia tanpa pahlawan dimana Simbol Perdamaian tidak ada didalamnya. Warning(s) Inside. Villain!Izuku. BL. Cross-post Wattpad. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Story©Shin Aoi**

* * *

 **Unimaginable Truth**

* * *

 **Harem!Izuku. Multiple**

 **Warning(s) : Possibly!OOC demi kebutuhan cerita, Typo(s), BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, Villain!Izuku, Modificated Canon. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia. Self Beta.**

 **T+ menuju M**

 **If you don't like this story, just click x button on your PC or Phone. Thanks.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"T-tunggu! _A-ano!_ All Might―"

" _No!_ Aku tidak akan menunggu."

Perkataan pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya dipotong begitu saja.

 _Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengobrol._ Si Simbol Perdamaian berpikir seperti itu.

"T-tapi―"

 _Lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Kasus seperti ini memang jarang terjadi, namun kemungkinan untuk terjadinya tidaklah nol._

 _Izuku.._ Gomen ne _.. Ini semua salah_ Okaa-san _..._

 _Memangnya apa yang kau bisa hah?! Jangan sok berlagak didepanku! Kau tidak pantas untuk berjalan dihadapanku! Dasar_ quirkless _tidak berguna!_

Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, lengan yang tadinya berusaha menggapai All Might yang hendak pergi dari hadapannya, kini terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Matanya tertuju pada lantai atap sebuah gedung yang kini dipijaknya.

 _Mungkin itu semua benar, tapi.. meskipun begitu, a-aku_ _―_

Izuku memutuskan, ia mengangkat kepalanya tegak. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu―

"Meskipun aku tidak memiliki _quirk_ , apa aku bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan?!"

―berteriak.

Langkah kaki lelaki berperawakan tegap dan berotot itu terhenti.

 _Tidak memiliki_ quirk _?_

"B-bisakah seseorang tanpa _quirk_ sepertiku menjadi pahlawan seperti dirimu?! All Might?!"

Izuku berteriak keras, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia sudah siap mendengar jawaban yang akan All Might lontarkan kepadanya.

"Nak. Menjadi pahlawan profesional itu perlu kekuatan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan **'Kau bisa menjadi pahlawan bahkan tanpa kekuatan'** seperti itu."

 _ **Deg!**_

Netra hijau miliknya melebar. Nafasnya seolah berhenti. Ia merasa kalau pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Izuku sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja ia tanyakan kepada All Might. Tetapi, tetap saja― _rasanya menyakitkan._

"..."

"Jika kau ingin menolong orang lain, kau bisa menjadi seorang polisi, nak. Itu juga pekerjaan yang bagus."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, All Might melompat ke atas langit. Meninggalkan Izuku sendirian disana.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sepasang kaki yang sedari tadi bergetar sudah tak sanggup menyangga bobot tubuhnya dan alhasil ia jatuh terduduk.

 _Jangan menangis Izuku! Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi. Tapi, karena kau tau ini kenyataan kau begitu putus asa bukan?! Terus menerus mengalihkan pandangan! Lari dari kenyataan!_

Perlahan air mata meluncur melewati kedua belah pipinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan agar suara isakan tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Namun, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, sekeras apapun ia menggigit bibirnya. Isak tangisnya tetap muncul.

Tangan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mencatat potensi-potensi dari _quirk_ pahlawan terkenal itu merogoh isi ranselnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan, di sampulnya tertulis; Catatan analisis _quirk_ untuk masa depan. Izuku menatapnya lama.

 _Kenyataan memang kejam. Hidup ini sungguh tidak adil._ Bisiknya.

Meletakkan buku itu dengan sembarang, Izuku melipat kaki dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Ia menangis. Menumpahkan keluh kesahnya dan kekecewaan hatinya hingga ia tertidur.

* * *

Izuku terbangun akibat tiupan angin sore yang dingin. Ia menatap sekelilingnya kosong, lalu mengalihkannya ke langit senja.

" _Nak. Menjadi pahlawan profesional itu perlu kekuatan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan_ _ **'Kau bisa menjadi pahlawan bahkan tanpa kekuatan'**_ _seperti itu."_

Ucapan si Simbol Perdamaian terulang dipikirannya, dengan cepat Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Surai hijau bergelombangnya bergoyang lembut mengikuti irama. Memungut buku analisis pahlawan miliknya yang tergeletak bebas di lantai atap, lalu ia pun berdiri.

"Tak apa, Izuku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.."

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. _Okaa-san_ pasti mengkhawatirkanku."

Sepasang kakinya berlari menuruni tangga bangunan kosong itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari kecil menuju kearah distrik tempatnya tinggal. Tetapi, saat sampai disana, Izuku disambut dengan―

 _ **Bum!**_

 _ **Blar!**_

―ledakan.

Iris _zamrud_ miliknya membola melihat keadaan disekitar. Gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama sang Ibu telah runtuh dengan tanah.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi?" suaranya bergetar. Ia panik, takut.

"Oi! Nak! Pergi menjauh dari tempat ini! Terjadi serangan _villain_ secara tiba-tiba disini! Lari ketempat yang aman!"

Seorang lelaki yang diduga pahlawan profesional berteriak kearah Izuku.

" _V-villain_?!" Netranya melebar.

Okaa-san _! Aku tidak melihatnya! Dimana?_ Okaa-san _!_

Izuku menoleh kesana-kemari. Keadaan disekitarnya semakin ribut, banyak para warga yang berteriak meminta pertolongan dan menangis. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

Okaa-san.. Kami-sama _.. Kumohon! Semoga_ Okaa-san _, baik-baik saja. Lindungilah dirinya.._

Izuku memohon, air matanya kembali merembes keluar melewati pipi gembilnya dan dengan nekat ia berlari kearah lokasi pertarungan, dimana para _pro hero_ bertarung dengan _villain_ yang mengacau.

"OI! KAU! JANGAN KESANA!"

Teriakan peringatan dengan sengaja Izuku abaikan.

Okaa-san _lebih penting dari nyawaku sekalipun. Aku akan mengorbankan apapun demi_ Okaa-san.

Izuku terus berlari, mengabaikan para _pro hero_ yang menatapnya ngeri. Tidak menyangka jika ada seorang pemuda sepertinya menerobos ke area pertarungan.

" _OKAA-SAN_!"

Izuku menangkap objek yang sedari tadi ia cari. Ia berlari dengan cepat kearah Midoriya Inko, sang Ibu yang tergeletak lemah diatas puing reruntuhan bangunan.

Mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Ibundanya, berharap agar ia segera meraih kesadarannya kembali dan menatap kearah dirinya.

" _Okaa-san_.. kumohon. Bangunlah.. Maafkan aku karena pulang terlambat hingga aku tak mampu melindungimu dari kejadian seperti ini.." Tangisan tumpah ruah dari bibir mungil Izuku.

Seolah jika Sang Dewa mengabulkan doanya, Inko mengangkat kelopak matanya saat itu juga. Ia menatap Izuku yang tengah menutup rapat kedua kelopak matanya, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Bibir mungil itu tak berhenti bergumam untuk mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

"I-zuku.."

Inko bergumam lemah, ia mencoba mengangkat lengannya. Meraih sisi wajah anak lelakinya. Membelai lembut pipinya yang memiliki _freckles,_ serupa seperti mendiang Suaminya.

" _Okaa-san_.." Izuku terperangah menatap sang Ibu yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"I-zuku.. s-syukurlah.. kau t-tak apa-apa, _ne_?"

"Un, aku tak apa.. _Okaa-san._ _Gomen nasai_ , ini semua salahku. Jika saja ak―"

"Izuku.. berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, nak. Ini bukan salahmu. Mengerti?"

"U-um."

Izuku mengangguk kecil, lalu membantu sang Ibu berdiri.

" _Okaa-san_ , ayo pergi dari sini. Kita harus segera mencari tempat yang aman."

Inko mengangguk lemah.

Izuku mengalungkan lengan sang Ibu di pundaknya kemudian memapah beliau. Mereka terus berjalan, menghindari para _villain_ yang tengah disibukkan dengan pahlawan.

Saat mereka berjalan, Inko merasakan ada bayangan besar yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan juga Izuku. Ekor matanya berusaha melihat apa yang ada dibelakang mereka hingga,

 _ **Deg!**_

Sepasang netra yang serupa dengan milik Izuku itu melebar. Ia melihat pria bertubuh besar dengan membawa sebuah _death scyhte_ berukuran raksasa dan berwarna hitam.

Inko mendorong Izuku dengan refleks sebelum pria itu mengayunkan _scyhte_ nya. Izuku tersungkur 2 meter lebih jauh dari tempat Inko.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa_ Okaa-san _mendorongku?_

Izuku mengusap dahinya yang terantuk tanah, lalu menatap telapaknya.

 _Darah.._

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba melihat keadaan sang Ibu, iris hijaunya terbelalak melihat―

" _Okaa-san_!"

"Jangan mendekat! Izuku!" Inko berteriak histeris ketika Izuku hendak berlari kearahnya.

―seorang pria besar yang tengah mengayunkan sabit besar kearah Ibunya.

"T-tidak! _Hero_! Siapapun itu! Tolong Ibuku!"

Netra _zamrud_ nya melirik kesana kemari, mencari sosok _pro hero_ yang hampir tidak ada disekitarnya _._

 _Itu dia! Ada disana! Pro hero; Manual!_

Izuku menatap kearah Manual dan beberapa _sidekick_ nya dengan tatapan berharap. Izuku berharap mereka akan menolong sang Ibu yang nyawanya tengah diujung tanduk.

"Manual- _san_! Tolong Ibuku! _Onegai_! Disana ada _villain_ yang akan membunuh Ibuku. Kumohon! Selamatkanlah ia!"

Manual dan beberapa _sidekick_ di agensinya ada disana. Namun, mereka hanya bergeming mendengarkan teriakan Izuku.

 _K-kenapa? K-kenapa mereka hanya terdiam? Mereka tidak melihat kalau Ibuku sedang dalam bahaya?!_

" _ONEGAI!_ SELAMATKANLAH IBUKU, MANUAL- _SAN_!"

Teriakan Izuku diabaikan, para _hero_ yang ada disana hanya berdiri ketakutan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Tidak ada yang menolong Ibuku. Bukankah mereka seorang pahlawan? Bukankah mereka bertugas melindungi masyarakat dari para penjahat? Tapi kenapa?_

Izuku sudah putus asa, ia salah menggantungkan keselamatan sang Ibu ditangan para pahlawan yang ada ditempat itu dan akhirnya Izuku sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan sang Ibu.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat Izuku!"

"Nyonya, kau ini berisik sekali ya? Aku jadi ingin membunuhmu."

"T-tidak―"

"Matilah.." bisik pria itu sambil tertawa pelan.

 _ **Syung!**_

Dengan sekali tebasan tubuh Inko terbagi menjadi dua bagian dan perlahan menghilang menjadi abu.

 _ **Deg!**_

Izuku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Oksigen disekitarnya seolah hilang, nafasnya sesak.

Okaa-san _.. A-apa? B-baru saja? Y-yang tadi itu_ _―_

"Hm.. sudah kuduga _quirk_ ini berguna sekali, menebas manusia dengan _schyte_ ini membuatku tidak perlu membersihkan mayat mereka. Heh―tidak salah aku bergabung dengan organisasi ini."

 _Menebas? Apa yang_ villain _itu teb_ _―_

 _ **Deg!**_

Netra hijau gelapnya membola, ingatannya berjalan mundur seketika.

" _Tidak! Jangan mendekat, Izuku!"_

Tubuh Ibunya terbelah menjadi dua bagian, lalu perlahan hangus menjadi abu. Sebelum benar-benar hilang, Izuku sempat melihat senyum hangat sang Ibu terkembang dan berkata,

" _Jadilah apapun yang kau inginkan, Izuku. Ibu mencintaimu, dan maafkan Ibu_ ne _?"_

kemudian, abu itu lenyap bersama udara yang berembus.

" _Okaa-san_.. sudah tiada. _Villain_.. ia membunuh Ibuku.. lalu, _hero_? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Ia hanya diam saja melihat Ibuku dibunuh tepat didepan mataku." Tatapan Izuku mendadak kosong. Iris hijau gelapnya terlihat hampa.

"Oi bocah! Ingin menjadi korban kedua dari sabitku hari ini? Barusan Ibumu sudah lho. Bagaimana? Keren 'kan?" Pria itu menghampiri Izuku dengan mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi.

"..."

"Hey, bocah sialan! Beraninya kau mengabai―"

"...kau telah membunuh _Okaa-san_.. kau harus mati." Iris _zamrud_ Izuku menggelap.

"Heh―kau ingin membunuhku? Jangan bercanda bocah. Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untukmu." Seringai lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"Mati kau!"

Izuku berlari kearah lelaki itu tanpa senjata. Jikalau sabit besar itu membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian, ia pun rela. Izuku bersedia mati jika hal itu akan langsung mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang Ibu.

 _Berharaplah dikehidupan selanjutnya kau akan memiliki_ quirk! Kuso _Deku!_

Ucapan teman kecilnya terngiang ditelinga.

 _Mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya juga, Kacchan..._

"Heh―mati kau, bocah!"

 _ **Syung!**_

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, pria itu mengayunkan _scyhte_ berbentuk sabit yang memiliki ukuran raksasa.

Okaa-san _.. tunggu aku.._

Sebelum sabit itu menyentuh tubuh Izuku dan membelahnya, ada seorang lelaki yang tak kalah besar dan mengenakan topeng. Ia meninju lelaki yang membawa sabit itu.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh membunuh seorang anak kecil? Cih―lemah sekali. Baru satu kali pukul saja sudah mati." Pria bertopeng itu bergumam.

Izuku jatuh terduduk.

 _Ah.. aku tidak jadi mati._

Pria bertubuh tegap dan bertopeng itu menatap datar tubuh Izuku yang bergetar dan terduduk dijalanan. Ia menatap penuh minat kearah Izuku ketika lelaki bersurai hijau gelombang itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap lurus kearah topeng yang dikenakannya.

" _Oji-san_.. kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"..." Lelaki itu hanya diam.

" _Oji-san_.. kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati di tangan penjahat tadi! AKU INI HANYA ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA YANG TIDAK MEMILIKI _QUIRK_ APAPUN! AKU TIDAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA SAAT _OKAA-SAN_ TERBUNUH DIHADAPANKU! KENAPA _OJI-SAN_ MEMBIARKAN KU TETAP HIDUP?!"

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi besar itu berjongkok. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Izuku. Menggamit dagu lelaki mungil bersurai hijau bergelombang itu, lalu menatapnya intens dari dalam topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Aku merasa kau mempunyai sorot mata yang bagus, nak."

"..."

"Ingin bergabung bersamaku?"

"..."

"Kau ingin kekuatan bukan? _Quirk_? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu."

"..."

"Tentunya itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kau dapatkan secara gratis. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus bergabung dengan Aliansi Penjahat."

"..."

" _Nak. Menjadi pahlawan profesional itu perlu kekuatan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan_ _ **'Kau bisa menjadi pahlawan bahkan tanpa kekuatan'**_ _seperti itu."_

Ucapan sang Idola, All Might kembali terngiang. Bahkan, Idolanya saja berkata seperti itu. Seketika terpikir olehnya.

 _Kekuatan adalah segalanya._

"Bagaimana, nak? Tertarik?"

" _Manual-_ san! _Tolong Ibuku!_ Onegai! _Disana ada_ villain _yang akan membunuh Ibuku. Kumohon! Selamatkanlah ia!"_

"Onegai! _Selamatkanlah Ibuku, Manual-_ san _!"_

 _Bahkan_ pro hero _sekalipun tidak ada yang menyelamatkan Ibuku.. Apa salahku? Apa karena aku tidak memiliki_ quirk _? Karena aku berbeda dari yang lainnya? Karena aku_ quirkless _, kalian memandangku sebelah mata?_

 _Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi! Harus kepada siapa aku bersandar? Aku bahkan tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri! Pahlawan?! Omong kosong! Mereka semua adalah sampah._

"..."

"Kau bisa percaya pada diriku, nak." Seolah mengerti apa yang sejak tadi dirisaukan Izuku, pria itu berbicara demikian.

"Benarkah?" Izuku bergumam pelan.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita hancurkan dunia yang penuh kebusukan ini dan membuat dunia baru, dimana para pahlawan tidak ada didalamnya." Seringai pria itu terkembang dengan apik didalam topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah, _Oji-san_. Aku menerima tawaranmu dan siapa namamu?"

Okaa-san _.. kuharap kau tak membenciku.._

"Namaku―"

.

.

.

" **Hito to iu moji ga tagai o sasaeau no nara."**

" **Jibun mo shinjirarenai boku wa, nani sugarya in dayo?"**

 **Mafumafu – Berserk.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Err―tbc**

* * *

 _ **Yahallo~ para penghuni BNHA fandom! Ao kembali dengan mempersembahkan cerita baru yang rencananya bakal dibikin multichap!**_

 _ **Adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ini? Tolong jangan kubur Ao karena membuat Izuku-**_ **chan** _ **yang manis-manis unyu itu berada di pihak**_ **villain** _ **:"(**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, Ao belum memutuskan untuk membuat pair utamanya siapa.. mungkin nanti seiring berjalannya cerita bakal Ao tentukan.. hehe..**_

 **Dan..** _ **MAAFKAN AO YANG SUDAH MENISTAKAN MANUAL-**_ **SAN** _ **!**_ **SUMIMASEN DESHITA!** _ **/sungkem**_

 _ **Manual: Kau sungguh**_ **Author** _ **yang jahat.. Aoi..**_

 _ **Ao :**_ **Dakara.. gomen –tteba** _ **:( semua untuk kepentingan cerita:( Manual-**_ **san** _ **terima saja,**_ **ne** _ **?**_

 _ **Manual : ...**_

 _ **Ao :**_ **Tehe pero** _ **:9**_

 _ **Manual :**_ **"Tehe pero :9" Janee yo! Kuso Author!**

 _ **Ao : /lari**_

 **Yosh! Last, Mind to review? *kittyeyes***


	2. Chapter 2

"Tentu saja, ayo kita hancurkan dunia yang penuh kebusukan ini dan membuat dunia baru, dimana para pahlawan tidak ada didalamnya." Seringai pria itu terkembang dengan apik didalam topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah, _Oji-san_. Aku menerima tawaranmu dan siapa namamu?"

Okaa-san _.. kuharap kau tak membenciku.._

"Keputusan yang bagus, nak. Namaku―"

* * *

 **Unimaginable Truth**

* * *

Izuku masih menunggu pria yang berada dihadapannya untuk berbicara.

"..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku All for One."

"All for One?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi anak angkatku dengan _villain name_ : Izuku. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, _Otō-sama_."

 _Ada yang membutuhkanku.. All for One-_ san _―_ _tidak_ _―_ Otō-sama _.. ia membutuhkanku._ Izuku tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurogiri―"

All for One memanggil nama itu pelan, lantas sebuah _warp gate_ muncul didepannya bersamaan dengan si pria pemilik _quirk_ itu.

"Ada apa, All for One- _sama_?"

"Bawa kami ke markas Aliansi Penjahat sekarang juga."

"Kami?"

"Ya. Bersama dengan anak ini."

All for One menunjuk Izuku yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Baik, All for One- _sama._ "

Kurogiri mengangguk pelan dan membuka akses _warp gate_ nya menuju markas Aliansi Penjahat. Membiarkan All for One dan Izuku masuk kedalamnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka telah sampai disana, lebih tepatnya berada disebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang redup. Izuku dapat melihat sebuah _counter bar_ dan sebuah lemari kayu berisi berbagai jenis _wine_ bermerek disana.

Etto.. _tempat apa ini? Sebuah bar?_

"Duduklah disini, Izuku."

All for One menarik sebuah kursi kayu, memerintahkan agar Izuku duduk disana.

"E-eh? U-um _.. Ano.. Otō-sama_? Apa tidak masalah jika aku berada disini?"

Izuku menatap sekelilingnya cemas. Ia melihat sebuah poster ukuran A3 dengan potret All Might terpajang dengan apik di dinding dekat lemari penyimpanan _wine_.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat pemuda mungil bersurai hijau gelap itu cemas. Namun, sayatan yang ada di poster itulah yang melakukannya.

 _Sepertinya poster itu sudah ditikam berkali-kali dengan pisau.._

"Tenang saja. Mulai saat ini kau adalah anak lelakiku dan bagian dari Aliansi Penjahat. Kau bisa menganggap semua anggotanya sebagai keluargamu, nak."

All for One mengusap pelan surai hijau Izuku, merasakan kelembutannya.

 _Seperti inikah mempunyai seorang Ayah?_

Izuku tersenyum kecil saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangan milik All for One terasa besar dan hangat.

" _Arigatō, Otō-sama_."

Izuku mendongak dan tersenyum manis kearah All for One, interaksi antara All for One dan Izuku membuat Kurogiri terperangah. Tidak menyangka jika ketua dari _League of Villains_ ini memiliki hati yang lembut.

Gomen, Okaa-san. _Karena para pahlawanlah kau terbunuh.. Maka dari itu, sekarang aku bergabung dengan Aliansi Penjahat untuk membalaskan kematianmu_ Okaa-san _. Aku akan membuat para pahlawan itu merasakan akibatnya karena telah mengabaikan keselamatanmu dan membiarkan dirimu terbunuh didepan mataku. Dunia tanpa pahlawan itu adalah yang terbaik._

"Kurogiri."

"Ya? All for One- _sama_?"

"Segera perintahkan Tomura untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada di distrik Musutafu."

"Akan saya lakukan, All for One- _sama_."

Setelah diperintahkan seperti itu, Kurogiri pun kembali membuka _warp gate_ nya dan menyampaikan amanat All for One kepada Shigaraki Tomura.

"Kurogiri."

"Ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, All for One- _sama_?"

"Bawa mayat seorang pria yang tadi kubunuh. Ia memiliki _death scyhte_ berbentuk sabit berwarna hitam. Aku ingin menjadikannya salah satu bahan penelitianku."

" _Ha'i_ , All for One- _sama_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kurogiri menghilang didalam _warp gate_ miliknya.

* * *

 **Musutafu district.**

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada puing reruntuhan bangunan dan juga beberapa _villain_ yang terlibat pertarungan dengan pahlawan.

"Cih.. aku heran. Bukankah distrik ini dekat dengan Yuuei? Kenapa pertolongannya lambat sekali? Memuakkan."

 _ **Buagh!**_

 _ **Duk!**_

"Menjengkelkan! Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan pahlawan lemah! Dimana.. dimana.."

"Bukankah disetiap kejadian seperti ini, All Might akan datang?"

 _ **Brugh!**_

 _ **Dak!**_

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Lemah. Memuakkan. All Might.. aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu begitu kau sampai disini.."

Pria itu tertawa keras, menghancurkan para pahlawan yang mencoba melawannya melalui pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Hora.. kenapa kau tidak kemari? Kau pahlawan bukan? Si pembela keadilan?"

Ia berjalan mendekat ke seorang _hero_ yang jatuh terduduk didekatnya. Seringaiannya melebar.

"T-tidak.. j-jangan mendekat.."

"Hihi.. kau menyedihkan sekali.. _hero_."

 _ **Dug!**_

Ia menendang pahlawan yang tengah sekarat itu dan dengan cepat kelima jari tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya.

 _ **Crash!**_

"Ah.. sudah mati.. membosankan."

 _ **Brugh!**_

Mayat pahlawan itu tersungkur dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti belasan mayat lainnya. Iris _crimson_ pria itu menajam saat ia melihat sebuah asap hitam keunguan melayang tepat didepannya.

"Ada apa, Kurogiri?"

"Shigaraki Tomura."

Ya, pria yang sudah membunuh belasan _hero_ dan beberapa _sidekick_ nya adalah Shigaraki Tomura. _Quirk_ miliknya memungkinkan ia untuk merusak apapun bahkan sel tubuh sesorang yang disentuh dengan kelima jarinya.

"..."

"All for One- _sama_ menyuruhmu agar segera membereskan kekacauan yang ada disini, lalu kembali ke markas secepatnya."

" _Sensei_ berkata seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, mayat siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?"

"Mayat salah satu aliansi penjahat yang melanggar peraturan sepertinya. Kurasa ia dibunuh langsung oleh All for One- _sama_ dan aku disuruh membawanya ke markas karena ia ingin menggunakan tubuh ini sebagai objek penelitiannya." Kurogiri menatap mayat itu jijik. Bagian kepalanya hampir hancur separuh dan tubuhnya dipenuhi darah."

 _Terlihat sekali dari_ damage _di tubuhnya. Ini sudah pasti All for One-_ sama _yang melakukannya._

"Ho― baiklah kau tunggu saja disini. Ini tidak akan lama. Aku akan membereskannya sekarang juga."

Belum sempat Kurogiri merespon pernyataannya, Shigaraki sudah pergi dari sana. Untuk apa? Membunuh para pahlawan yang tersisa tentu saja.

Shigaraki membuktikan ucapannya dengan cara menyelesaikan hal itu dalam waktu yang terbilang tidak lama. Anggota Aliansi Penjahat banyak yang terluka, namun tidak banyak memakan korban jiwa. Sebaliknya, para pahlawanlah yang kalah disini.

Ini adalah kejadian paling memalukan bagi setiap agensi pahlawan yang ada di distrik Musutafu daerah pinggiran Tokyo dan merupakan kemenangan besar bagi para Aliansi Penjahat untuk memulai debutnya menantang dunia.

 _ **Blar!**_

"Kita pergi dari sini. Kurogiri."

"Aku mengerti, Shigaraki Tomura."

Ledakan besar di distrik Musutafu menjadi penutup serangan kejutan Aliansi Penjahat sore itu.

* * *

 **Markas League of Villains.**

" _Otō-sama_?"

"Ada apa Izuku?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanyalah, nak."

"Mengapa _Otō-sama_ menolongku saat itu?"

"Hm.. kenapa? Tentu saja karena ingin." All for One terkekeh.

"H-huh?! A-aku percaya saat ini kalau _Otō-sama_ pasti tengah bercanda.."

Izuku tertawa terbata, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia tergelak mendengar pernyataan Ayah angkatnya barusan.

"Aku merasa kau memiliki potensi yang hebat, nak. Terutama dengan bibit kebencian yang mulai mengakar disudut hatimu."

 _ **Deg!**_

Izuku menegang, pundaknya menegak seketika.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu tujuanmu bergabung dengan Aliansi Penjahat, nak. Begitu merasakan aura milikmu, aku tahu kalau kau akan menghancurkan dunia dengan sistem pahlawan seperti ini eh?"

" _Otō-sama_.. b-bagaimana bisa?"

 _Mengapa? Padahal aku berniat untuk menyembunyikan tujuanku untuk bergabung dengan Aliansi Penjahat. T-tapi_ _―_

"Itu sangat mudah, nak. Kau itu seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Isi pikiranmu sangat mudah dibaca."

"..."

"Tapi tenang saja, Izuku. Aku memilihmu karena aku tau kau adalah wadah kosong. Aku ingin mengisi tubuhmu dengan _quirk_ yang sudah kurebut dari beberapa pahlawan hebat dan akan kupindahkan kedalam dirimu."

" _Otō-sama_.. ucapanmu perihal memberikan _quirk_ untukku.. tidak bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak, nak. Kau akan menjadi senjata terbesar dan terhebat yang dimiliki Aliansi Penjahat suatu saat nanti." All for One tertawa kecil.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan sedikit informasi tentang _quirk_ ku. _Quirk_ ku bernama All for One, sama seperti panggilanku. Aku dapat mencuri semua _quirk_ yang kumau, bahkan memindahkannya."

"Benarkah?" Izuku terperangah, ternyata ada sebuah _quirk_ yang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, nak. Kau keberatan menjadi salah satu objek percobaanku, Izuku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Otō-sama_." Izuku berujar mantap. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Selain itu, dengan begini Izuku merasa keberadaannya dibutuhkan.

"Keputusan yang sungguh bijaksana, nak. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan."

" _Ha'i_."

"Izuku, tunggulah disini. Aku akan menyiapkan laboratoriumku yang ada di lantai atas markas ini."

"Ya. _Otō-sama_."

All for One berjalan meninggalkan Izuku sendirian yang tengah terduduk didepan _counter bar_. Dalam kegelapan, ketua _League of Villains_ itu menyeringai.

 _Pemuda itu benar-benar akan menjadi senjata mematikan yang paling hebat_.

* * *

Saat ini Izuku hanya menatap datar monitor yang terpasang di dinding dekat almari yang berisikan botol bir dan wine berbagai ukuran.

Iris hijaunya meredup. Pikirannya menerawang.

Ne, Okaa-san _.. Apakah semua yang kulakukan ini benar?_

 _Sudah sangat terlambat jika aku mundur sekarang._ Okaa-san.. _Kau akan tetap menyayangiku walaupun aku berubah menjadi penjahat yang mengerikan sekalipun 'kan?_

Air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya, mengingat sang Ibu membuat dirinya merasa emosional. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja kehilangan sosok perempuan yang begitu berarti di hidupnya . Bagaimana ia bisa tenang?!

"Kurogiri. Letakkan mayat itu di laboratorium milik _sensei_ , aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Menjijikan."

"Tak usah kau suruhpun aku akan langsung membawanya kesana, Shigaraki Tomura."

"Cih." Lelaki bersurai _light blue_ itu mendecih kesal. Ia masih belum menyadari jika ada pemuda mungil―

"Siapa kau?!"

―ah.. ia menyadarinya.

Izuku tersentak kaget, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"A-aku―" Izuku bingung, siapa lelaki bersurai _light blue_ yang seluruh wajahnya hampir tertutup topeng berbentuk potongan telapak tangan yang terlihat kaku bahkan di leher, lengan, pundak dan belakang kepalanya pu ―tunggu dulu―TELAPAK TANGAN?!

Shigaraki mendekat kearah Izuku. Mencengkram pipinya erat.

"Shigaraki Tomura, jangan sakiti anak itu."

"Hah?! Berani sekali kau memerintahku, Kurogiri!"

Shigaraki mempunyai kebiasaan buruk ketika ia sedang kesal. Jika suasana hatinya memburuk hingga berada di titik terendah, ia akan mencakar leher pucat miliknya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu dengan kuku tajam miliknya,

dan tentu saja kini ia tengah melakukannya. Hingga membuat beberapa goresan memanjang itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Itu perintah All for One- _sama_. Ia yang membawa anak itu kesini."

" _Sensei_ yang membawanya?" gerakan jari tangannya terhenti.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, tahan dirimu Shigaraki Tomura. Kau harus mendengarkan alasan dari All for One- _sama_ terlebih dahulu."

"Cih." Lelaki bermahkotakan _light blue_ itu membuang mukanya kesal dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pipi Izuku.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sini, aku akan membawa mayat ini ke laboratorium dan memanggil All for One- _sama_ kemari."

"Lakukan dengan cepat, Kurogiri. Aku tidak memiliki stok kesabaran yang melimpah."

Tanpa menjawab Shigaraki, Kurogiri segera mengaktifkan _quirk_ nya dan berpindah tempat ke laboratorium All for One.

Tanpa menunggu lama, All for One muncul dari _warp gate_ milik Kurogiri. Ia berjalan menuju kearah Shigaraki dan Izuku.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali, Tomura."

" _Sensei_?! Siapa bocah ini?"

 _B-bocah?!_

Telinga Izuku terasa menegak mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Shigaraki.

"Ah.. Izuku?"

"I-Izuku?" Shigaraki menegang, netra _crimson_ nya kembali menatap Izuku lekat disela-sela topeng yang ia gunakan. Tak lama kemudian seringai kecil muncul disudut bibirnya.

Melihat reaksi Shigaraki saat All for One menyebutkan namanya membuat Izuku sedikit bingung.

 _Ada apa dengan namaku?_

"Izuku adalah anak angkatku, Tomura. Mulai sekarang, ia adalah adikmu. Izuku, perkenalkan dirimu kepada kakakmu."

"K-kakak? E-eh? _Etto.._ U-um.. Midoriya Izuku _desu_. _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Nii-san_."

 _Sudah kuduga._

Seringaian Shigaraki melebar. Dengan cepat ia melesat kehadapan Izuku dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan mungil itu dengan keempat jarinya.

"H-huh? A-apa―" Izuku panik. Kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengunci pergelangan tangannya seperti ini?

"Izuku.. kau tidak mengingatku?" Intonasi yang dikeluarkan Shigaraki terdengar menyendu.

"S-siapa?" Izuku menatap lelaki bersurai _light blue_ yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh potongan telapak tangan itu dengan bingung.

"Bukankah kau berjanji.. kalau kita akan selalu bersama?"

"...j-janji?"

 _Apakah aku mengenal lelaki yang ada dihadapanku ini?_

Izuku masih menatap Shigaraki bingung. Hingga akhirnya, lelaki yang memiliki sepasang netra _crimson_ itu melepaskan potongan telapak tangan kaku yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Seringainya terkembang sempurna.

"Masih melupakanku? Izuku?"

Iris berwarna hijau milik Izuku membola. Ia merasa kedua matanya menghangat dan bersiap untuk meluncurkan sesuatu yang akan membasahi wajahnya.

Shigaraki tersenyum kecil. Menatap Izuku lekat dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda mungil bermarga Midoriya itu menubruk raga milik Shigaraki dan memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan tangisannya di dada bidang pemilik _quirk_ bernamakan; _decay_ itu.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja―"

* * *

 **Tbc**.

* * *

 _ **Note : Well, untuk tempat tinggal Izuku dan Ibunya, Ao dapat informasi dari bnha wikia. Nah, disana ditulis kalo Izuku dan Mama Inko tinggal di kota Musutafu daerah pinggiran Tokyo. Hihi~ Ini berdasarkan Trivia ya! Dan tentu saja, Ao ubah sedikit demi kepentingan cerita^^**_

* * *

 _ **And well.. AKHIRNYA SHIGARAKI-KUN MUNCUL~ YEAH! AYO KITA TOS BARENG SHIGARAKI-KUN~ IZUKU-KUN~**_

 _ **Izuku-kun : Apanya yang tos hah? Author gila! Shi-Shigaraki Tomura?! Shin Aoi.. aku tak menyangka kau menjadikanku villain dan memiliki kakak bernama Shigaraki Tomura?! Apa kau sudah gila?!**_

 _ **Ao : Maa.. Maa.. tenanglah, Izuku-kun.. ini semua demi asup**_ _ **―**_ _ **ah bukan apa-apa.. lagian kamu ukeable banget sih.. bikin kepala Ao makin liar.. apalagi ngebayangin kamu dikerubungan para seme yang laphaaar~**_

 _ **Izuku-kun : Sudah kuduga, kau sudah gila Shin Aoi.. /facepalm**_

 _ **Shigaraki : *kasihjempolkeAoi* Kerja bagus, Shin Aoi.**_

 _ **Ao : *kedipkearahShigaraki* *nyengirlebar***_

 _ **Izuku-kun : Sudah kuduga! Kalian bekerja sama hah?! Detroit Smaaaaaassshhhh! Mati kau, Kuso Author!**_

 _ **Ao : /lari**_

 _ **Sekarang, saatnya balasan review :**_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _: Ohohoho.. berarti kyu-san mengakui kalo Ao itu kawaii? /shy /digiling hehehe.. dan untuk Manual-san itu, dia salah satu hero yang tampil di bnha season 2 eps 14 XD dan, siyaap! Ini udah dilanjut kok~ tetap baca dan tunggu kelanjutannya ne~_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: HOHOHO! Yes jugaa~ Hikaru-san hooh.. ini villain!Deku dan etto.. iyap, bisa dibilang ini ShigaDeku, soalnya porsi Shigaraki buat deket-deket sama deku bakal banyak.. apalagi mereka satu organisasi sekarang XD_

 _ **blackreaperofspring**_ _: Ohoho! Yatta ne~ etto.. Ao panggil rea-san saja ne? Salam kenal jugaa, rea-san Hihihi~ Yapp, betul sekali, ini villain!Deku. Um.. untuk mas dispenser.. udah pasti ada dongs~ tapi mungkin agak lama munculnya, soalnya lagi fokus untuk membangun awalan cerita antara Izuku-chan dan League of Villains. Btw.. terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutannya~ terus tunggu chappie selanjutnya ne~_

 _ **shirocchin**_ _: HALOOO JUGAA, SHIROCCHIN~ ndak apa, menurut Ao apa yang shirocchin tulis di kotak review cerita Ao selalu bermutu kok /diinjek OHOHO XD untuk bagian ena-ena masih Ao rahasiakan /woy dan iyaaap~ mungkin kedepannya bakal ada cinta bersegi-segi dan acara rebutan uke oenyoe kita~ umuuu~ jadilah pembaca setia fic ini shirocchin /sungkem selalu tunggu kelanjutannya ne? Ao juga bikin fic ini karena kurang asupan villain!Deku.. padahal kalo dia jadi villain kan kayaknya mantap soul gitu /halah dan benar sekali! FIC PUNYA SHIROCCHIN MANIS SANGAT, BIKIN AO DIABET MENDADAK /woy siip! Kita tunggu saatnya dimana uke manis nan oenyoe kita, Izuku-chan melawan dan memilih(?) para seme yang ada~_

 _ **Um.. etto.. Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan mengklik folow/favorite untuk fic ini.. Ao senang**_

 _ **Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne? Last, Mind to Review?**_


End file.
